Ulysses Klaue
Ulysses Klaue was a black-market arms dealer, smuggler and gangster operating out of South Africa. Biography ''Avengers: Age of Ultron Ulysses Klaue was a weapons dealer who operated from a high and dry ship in South Africa. He also dealt with Vibranium stolen from Wakanda, as he had a mark on his neck labeling him as a thief. When Ultron was looking for Vibranium to build a new body for himself, as well as the mass extinction device he wanted to create, he sent Wanda and Pietro Maximoff to deal with Klaue. Despite the Twins' display of power, Klaue wasn't scared a bit, recognizing them to be von Strucker's "precious mutates" and refusing to speak to whoever wasn't the man in charge, arriving to the point of mocking Wanda's mind-manipulation abilities. Then, Ultron intervened, and claimed there was no "man in charge", just a machine: after a first moment of shock, due to the fact he was facing a giant robot and that he had been abruptly thrown from his office on the deck, Klaue decided to sell Ultron the Vibranium he had. Ultron paid what he owed him in a matter of seconds, stating "Keep your friends rich, and your enemies rich, and wait to find out which is which", a quote Klaue recognized to be one of Stark's favorites. Enraged for having been compared to his loathed "father", Ultron impulsively attacked Klaue, ripping his right arm off. In that moment, the Avengers arrived, and Klaue ordered his men to shoot down everyone, Ultron, the Twins and the Avengers, covering his escape. Black Panther ''To be added Character traits To be added Relationships *Tony Stark - Former acquaintance; deceased. *Ultron - Ally turned enemy; destroyed. *Pietro Maximoff - Ally turned enemy; deceased. *Wanda Maximoff - Ally turned enemy. *Wolfgang von Strucker - Acquaintance; deceased. *T'Chaka - Enemy; deceased. *Erik Killmonger - Ally turned enemy; deceased. Appearances/Actors *Marvel Cinematic Universe (2 films) **''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' (First appearance) - Andy Serkis **''Black Panther'' - Andy Serkis Behind the scenes To be added Trivia *The necklace worn by Klaue is a reference to his name but may also be a reference to Black Panther, with whom he shares much comic book history. **In the comics, Klaw was responsible for the death of Black Panther's father, T'Chaka. Later, Ulysses' transformed himself into a being of pure sound, only named Klaw. *In the comics, Klaw seeks Vibranium from Wakanda, South Africa. Gallery ''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' Avengers_Age_of_Ultron_34.png Avengers Age of Ultron Ulysses Klaue and Ultron.jpg Ulysses_Klaw.jpg Ultron_grip.jpg Ulysses_Klaue_Bio_AOU.jpg|"Ulysses Klaue was an assassin hired to take down T'Chaka at the Bilderberg conference in the case that he refused to negotiate Wakanda's resources including Vibranium. But, Klaue was also there personally, as the Black Panther killed his great-grandfather in the 19th century while this one was trying to annex Wakanda. He was paid ten million dollars for the kill". ''Black Panther'' Klaue_Poster_Final.jpg References See Also *Klaw Category:Avengers characters Category:Black Panther characters Category:Villains Category:Mercenaries Category:Characters with Robotic Implants Category:Earth-199999 Deceased